warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Littlecloud
Littlecloud is a very smallRevealed in the allegiances of Night Whispers brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 66 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Littlecloud is a kit, forced into an early apprenticeship by the cruel leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar. :At Firepaw and Graypaw's first Gathering, he speaks with the two ThunderClan cats, as well as Lionheart, and they tell him about the three great Clans of ancient times: LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. When Lionheart asks him how old he is, his mood changes, and he claims he is six moons. When Lionheart points out his small size, he says his mother was also small. He hurries off, as if nervous. As ShadowClan gather to leave, Firepaw notices that Littlepaw is not uncommonly small when compared to the other ShadowClan apprentices. Fire and Ice :Littlepaw has gained his warrior name and is now called Littlecloud. Forest of Secrets :Littlecloud does not formally appear in Forest of Secrets, but is listed in the allegiances. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, he and his friend, Whitethroat, flee ShadowClan because they had a disease caught from eating rats that came from the Carrionplace. Cinderpelt secretly heals their sickness against Bluestar's orders, finding the right combination of herbs and berries that will cure them. Whitethroat later dies when he is hit by a Twoleg monster on the Thunderpath, yet Littlecloud survives and becomes ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice, inspired by how Cinderpelt saved him. He has great respect for and a good relationship with Cinderpelt, always waiting for her at Fourtrees on the medicine cats' regular visits to the Moonstone. A Dangerous Path :He is a minor character, revealed to be ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice. :He meets up with the other Clan medicine cats with his mentor, Runningnose. He greets Cinderpelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat, respectfully, confirming that they share a strong friendship. He also tells about how Whitethroat died on the Thunderpath. ''The Darkest Hour :He does not formally appear, but it is suggested he most likely helps heal the cats that were injured in the battle against BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Littlecloud travels to the Moonstone with the other medicine cats, Cinderpelt, her apprentice Leafpaw, Mudfur of RiverClan and his apprentice, Mothwing, and Barkface of WindClan. After Cinderpelt tells Leafpaw that he usually waits for her, Leafpaw remembers that Cinderpelt saved Littlecloud's life, as she had been told the story. Moonrise :When Cinderpelt reminds Blackstar of the terrible sickness of Carrionplace, Littlecloud remembers when half the Clan got sick, and many died. He tells how he himself got sick, and how Cinderpelt helped him. Blackstar silences him angrily. :Later, Littlecloud meets with the other medicine cats at the half-moon. Before the journey, he rests in a hollow in the grass at Fourtrees, and talks to Cinderpelt. He also walks beside her on the way there, showing their bond as friends. : :He does not appear after this. Dawn :Littlecloud is first seen when the Clans are awaiting the sign from the dying warrior showing them to their new home. ShadowClan however, does not want to wait so they head back to their territory, as Blackstar suggests that every Clan fends for themselves. :He is later seen again walking from cat to cat helpless without his supplies as his Clan lies exhausted beside an abandoned Thunderpath after his Clan barely makes it out alive as their camp is destroyed right before their eyes. He and his Clan then accept shelter on Sunningrocks from Firestar. Once they reach Sunningrocks, Blackstar orders Littlecloud to do what he can to help his Clanmates. After some persuation, Blackstar allows Cody, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw to assist him in treating the injured cats. After treating most of the cats, RiverClan announces that they will travel with WindClan and ThunderClan. Blackstar also has no choice but to travel with the other Clans, as their camp is completely destroyed. The Clans plan to leave at dawn. Right before the Clans leave, the medicine cats make sure all the cats have had traveling herbs. :Once on the journey, Littlecloud is later seen with Tallpoppy and her kit, Marshkit after he is injured by an eagle. Later, after Talon, Jag and Night, three cave-guards of the Tribe of Rushing Water offer the Clans shelter, Blackstar consults Littlecloud on what was best for his Clan. Littlecloud encourages Blackstar to accept the offer, as the elders and kits would not make it much farther without food and shelter. Blackstar accepts the offer, and the Clans shelter in the caves of the Tribe. Starlight :Littlecloud is worried about how the medicine cats will communicate with StarClan, since the Moonstone is so far away. When he mentions that he is hungry and wouldn't mind a frog or toad, the other medicine cats regard this strangely. He defends himself indignantly saying they don't taste that bad, and that there were plenty in ShadowClan's old territory. When Littlecloud catches a vole, Leafpaw is thankful he didn't catch a frog or a toad in case he had offered her some, because it would have been rude to say no, but she didn't think she was hungry enough to eat something so rough and unappetizing-looking. :He is also mentioned when Firestar asks Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, along with Cinderpelt, to send him the news that Leafpaw and Sorreltail have found a new place to connect with StarClan, the Moonpool. Twilight :Littlecloud is seen at a Gathering, padding over to join the other medicine cats at the roots of the Great Oak. Later, at the half-moon, he joins Cinderpelt and Leafpool to journey to the Moonpool. He greets them cordially, but when Cinderpelt asks if his Clan was doing well, he seems distracted as he answers. Also, when Leafpool asks where Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, is, and if she came with him, he answers that he expects she's coming through WindClan territory. :After the medicine cats' dreams, Littlecloud suggests they should discuss them, because they were much more confusing than usual. He shudders as he explains about a voice foretelling death and danger in the dream. As they are leaving, he again suggests they should discuss the dream next time they meet, if they have more information. :At a later Gathering, he tells the other medicine cats he's been having the same dream, over and over, and that it always foretells danger. He asks the others if they had had a clearer sign, and also says it couldn't have been ShadowClan's trouble with the kittypets, since it was quickly dealt with. Sunset :When Leafpool tells him that Cinderpelt is dead, he grieves for Cinderpelt. He misses his close friend because she was his inspiration to become a medicine cat. When ShadowClan thinks ThunderClan is weak because they were attacked by badgers, Brambleclaw blames Leafpool for telling Littlecloud about the badger attack and Cinderpelt's death. Later it is revealed that Littlecloud did not tell ShadowClan, but instead it was Hawkfrost who did when passing a ShadowClan patrol. Later, Brambleclaw remembers he ''told Hawkfrost about the badgers during one of their meetings with Tigerstar, and realizes that he was wrong to accuse Leafpool. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :When Jaypaw first meets him, he is very nice despite Jaypaw's bad temper. He mentions that he is low on comfrey, and when Leafpool offers to give him some, Jaypaw thinks that his mentor's offer was traitorous to ThunderClan. :He joins Leafpool and Barkface when they go to RiverClan to ask Mothwing for catmint. Dark River :Littlecloud appears at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. He tells Barkface that he tried soothing the ShadowClan apprentices' itching with comfrey, but it didn't work. Jaypaw looks into his thoughts and sees that the medicine cat really blames the apprentices for the itchiness because they didn't clean their pelts well enough. Outcast :Littlecloud isn't seen much, but travels to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats at the half-moon. ''Eclipse :Littlecloud travels to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats, and is asked by Leafpool if he had an idea for an apprentice yet. He said he had someone in mind, but not particularly saying who. During his dream he talks to Runningnose, his mentor and the former ShadowClan medicine cat. He tells him that Blackstar has been losing faith, and asks Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, to do everything for him. Then at the end, he explodes and says that he thinks that Blackstar is losing faith about coming to the lake and faith in StarClan. Long Shadows :It is revealed that Flamepaw is the cat that Littlecloud wants as an apprentice. He is still faithful to StarClan, but Blackstar forbids him to share tongues with them while Sol is in control. He is brought, along with Blackstar, to the spot where Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw planned the fake sign from StarClan, and he is grateful that the display caused his leader to believe in StarClan again. Sunrise :Now that Blackstar allowed ShadowClan to believe in StarClan, Littlecloud was able to take on Flamepaw as his apprentice. He presents Flamepaw to StarClan at the Moonpool. Later, when Jayfeather is asking about an herb, Littlecloud says that it might be parsley, an herb taken to stop a queen's flow of milk when their kits die. He also notes proudly that Flamepaw already knows a number of herbs, which reminded Jayfeather to ask his question about the mysterious herb. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :At the Gathering, Littlecloud says that since the cats that went on the Great Journey were chosen by StarClan, they should wait for a sign to choose the cats. Fading Echoes :Jayfeather comes to visit him and consult him for help about Briarpaw and her broken backbone, and Littlecloud tells him about Wildfur, a cat who had the same condition as Briarpaw. The ShadowClan medicine cat tells Jayfeather that Wildfur died, and that he was Runningnose's apprentice when it happened. At the Moonpool, he asked Jayfeather how Briarpaw is doing, and Jayfeather tells him that she is Briarlight now. Littlecloud is surprised that Firestar made her a warrior. He then asks how Leafpool is, which annoys Jayfeather. Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat, tells Littlecloud, that he sounds like a elder when he grumbles about how cold it is and it maybe around the Moonpool it will be warmer. Littlecloud's apprentice, Flametail, joins in and says that he almost is one. Night Whispers :Littlecloud is now almost an elder, but he has not retired yet. He becomes sick with greencough, worrying all of ShadowClan for the whole book. He is the one of the only cats in ShadowClan who do not want to seperate themselves from the other Clans. When Flametail talks to him about it, Flametail realizes that his friendship with ThunderClan was all because of Cinderpelt, who had saved him from sickness, and that he will never stop helping ThunderClan until the favor was repaid. Littlecloud seems stricken when Flametail says that Cinderpelt is dead now, although Littlecloud had known for many seasons. Littlecloud said that when Cinderpelt saved his life, it bonded them closer than friends, revealing that Littlecloud was in love with Cinderpelt. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains that Littlecloud was Runningnose's apprentice. He was inspired to follow this path by the ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderpelt. She rescued him during ShadowClan's Great Sickness, when disease from the rats at the Carrionplace sliced through the warriors sharper than a badger's claw. Cinderpelt was punished for raiding ThunderClan's store of herbs to cure two ShadowClan apprentices, but ThunderClan has been rewarded by the presence of a fair and peaceful medicine cat in their rival Clan, who will never forget the debt he owes.Taken from Littlecloud's page in Cats of the Clans Secrets of the Clans :Littlecloud is compassionate and devoted to his calling as a medicine cat. He is close friends with ThunderClan's medicine cat, Cinderpelt, ever since she saved his life. While he was a warrior, he sought help from ThunderClan during time of terrible disease in ShadowClan. He returned with a remedy that saved his Clan, ShadowClan.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 66 In the Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar'' :He, along with Jayfeather, Barkface and Mothwing, measures the length of the lines on either side of the stick. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character